


Last, Broken Leaf

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Regret, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: In a lush garden, Junhoe is busy chasing a beautiful flower but the one who is waiting for him is Bobby who is like the last, broken leaf. Junhoe catches the leaf...only when the leaf falls to the ground.





	Last, Broken Leaf

_“Sometimes I feel like an option.”_

_“Sometimes I feel like I’m being used.”_

_“Sometimes I feel like I’m invisible.”_

_“Sometimes I feel like a dream.”_

_“Sometimes I feel dead…like a dry leaf.”_

_“Sometimes I feel like it is too late.”_

_“But all the times, I’ve always loved you.”_

 

Bobby glances at his phone. Texts and calls flooding the notification panel but he hasn’t checked any. Which part of leaving him alone that everyone doesn’t understand?

“Oh crap. Who is at the door?”

“Why you don’t answer my calls?” Donghyuk storms in. “I thought you are dead.”

“Pretty much. Dead inside. Does that count?”

“Why?”

“I’m tired. That’s all.”

“I see.” Donghyuk notices papers on the table with ‘Koo Junhoe’ name written all over those papers. He knows. “How long are you going to punish yourself like this?”

“I’m not…punishing myself. I’m relaxing.” He plops onto the couch.

“You ARE punishing yourself, hyung. Please stop. It hurts seeing you like this.” Donghyuk pats his head gently.

Bobby just smiles at him.

 

Punishing himself?

 

“Bobby hyung!”

“Junhoe.” Bobby smiles at the younger man. “Hey anything?”

“Ya. Just wondering if you want to accompany me to do some shopping.”

“Wo. You are looking at the wrong guy. If you want to shop…why not ask Donghyuk? He is better than me at this.” Bobby wants to slap himself for saying that. Dumbass. This is the chance to hang out with Junhoe.

“Well…I asked him already but he is busy with Yunhyeong hyung. Ugh ever since they started dating, they can’t keep their hands off of each other.” Junhoe pouts.

Bobby chuckles. He is relieved! Thank you Song Yunhyeong for existing and snatching Donghyuk’s attention.

“Alright. Don’t pout…although you look cute. Ahhh…I mean…” Bobby scratches his head. “Okay cute.”

Junhoe punches his arm gently. “Hyung… Thanks for the compliment I guess?” He chuckles. “So please please please. Accompany me.”

“Since you said please then okay. Let’s go.”

 

_“Sometimes I feel like an option.”_

 

Bobby regrets agreeing to shop with Junhoe although he is spending some quality time with the younger man. Yes, spends quality time listening to Junhoe talking about his crush named Kim Jinhwan. It turns out that Junhoe is planning to confess to Jinhwan tomorrow.

Kim Jinhwan.

The man is small but has his own charm and definitely sexy that makes everyone turns their heads to look at him. His honey-like voice is one of his charm which attracts the many including Junhoe.

“Ohhh…so no wonder you took jiujitsu class.” Bobby looks at him.

“No, no…but it was the reason I stay. I thought of quitting because I’m getting so busy then I found a reason to stay.” Junhoe smiles as his mind wanders thinking about Jinhwan.

“I see.” Bobby’s chest feels like being poked with needles. Painful.

He keeps looking at Junhoe. Lucky. Jinhwan is lucky. How does it feel to be loved? How does it feel when your crush also has a crush on you? How does it feel when your love is not one-sided love? Yes, of course Bobby knows Jinhwan. Bobby also knows Jinhwan falls for Junhoe.

It hurts. He thought he could still have a chance with Junhoe. But he was slow, right?

“Jinhwan hyung would look good in that outfit.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. I’ve been his friends for so long.” Bobby takes the shirt which matches with a jacket. “He wants to be…uhh…sexy all the time.”

Junhoe laughs. “You are right. Well, I’ll take this.” He stops walking. “Hmmm…do you think I’m overdoing this?”

“What are you talking about?” Bobby pats his head. “Trust me. Jinhwan hyung would love this.”

“Okay. Since you said so…I trust you.”

Junhoe looks so happy when he talks about Jinhwan. Can't lie, he is jealous. He wants to be the man that makes Junhoe smile like this but he can only wish for now.

 

_“I’m the second option…as usual…”_

 

“Bobby hyung…”

“Hmmm…you sound drunk…” Bobby yawns. He turns to look at the clock. “Damn. At 10 am? Really Junhoe?”

“Hyung….hyung…hyung…”

Bobby hears him sobs. “Alright. Where are you?”

He quickly drives Junhoe back from the bar. Apparently Junhoe passed out at the bar but because the owner is Junhoe’s friend, he let him sleep there for a while. His friend helped him to call Bobby instead.

“I’m sorry.” Bobby bows.

“That’s okay. Well…Junhoe seems pretty fucked last night. He drank so much that I had to switch his drinks. Then he just passed out.”

“I see. Uh thanks for letting him stay here.”

“No problem.”

Bobby cooks something for Junhoe. His cooking skill is questionable but he could cook something which is edible. He sits facing Junhoe who just came out from shower.

“Jinhwan hyung and I broke up.”

“What? But…you love him.”

“It was hard.” Junhoe frowns. He looks at Bobby. “Hyung…”

“I won’t ask anymore. You should rest. Eat first.” He pats his hand.

“Don’t go.” Junhoe grabs his wrist.

Bobby nods. He accompanies Junhoe until the younger man finishes his meal and for the next 2 days. Junhoe still doesn’t want to return home yet because he feels lonely.

“Hyung.”

“Go sort things out with Jinhwan hyung okay. You love him.” Bobby squeezes his shoulder. “Chin up! Tell him how you feel and-”

Junhoe pulls him for a kiss.

“Koo Junhoe!”

“Uhh…Jinhwan…”

“Bobby? You…how could you?”

“What hyung no. I…”

“Is this why you didn’t answer my calls? Didn’t reply my messages?” Jinhwan approaches them. “We just broke up and you already found someone new and it has to be Bobby huh.”

“Why not? What’s wrong with Bobby hyung?”

“Junhoe. Please stop.”

“No. Seriously. What’s wrong with Bobby hyung?” Junhoe boldly puts his arms around Bobby’s neck. His heart is thumping loudly.

“I thought we can still talk about this…about us.” Jinhwan bites his lips.

“Fuck you, Bobby.” He walks away.

“Hyung!” Bobby pushes Junhoe’s arms away. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Yes. I am out of my mind. I had no choice. Please forgive me! I need to go to Jinhwan!”

Bobby watches him chasing Jinhwan. Boy never runs this fast until now. He couldn’t lie. He is crushed and hurt. He touches his lips. The touch of Junhoe’s lips earlier still feel new.

Wake up, Bobby.

Junhoe doesn’t love you.

Congratulations. He just used you.

 

_“Sometimes I feel like I’m invisible.”_

 

“Hey Junhoe. Can you help me with something?” Bobby almost snaps his pen because he is struggling to answer the question.

But Junhoe isn’t paying attention to him. His attention is for Jinhwan. He sighs. He should have not agreed to follow Junhoe to the library. He never liked library anyway but because exam is near, he is pretending to like it. Plus it is the place where the environment is peaceful and a comfortable place for him to study. Another reason is the bean bag at the library. He can lay down.

“Junhoe…” He almost whispers. He watches the two of them being all lovey dovey in front of him. He slowly gets up. “I’m gonna find reference book. Leaving my things here.”

No response. Not even a nod. Not even a glance.

Times like this makes Bobby feels like he is invisible. Junhoe sees everyone but him and now, Junhoe only sees Jinhwan in his world. He really wants to go back to his room now. How Junhoe asked him to go to library but only glues his attention to Jinhwan?

He slowly packs his things.

“Where are you going?”

He looks at Jinhwan. “My room. I suddenly feel dizzy.”

“Maybe because you are pushing yourself too hard. Go. See you.” Jinhwan smiles.

He glances at Junhoe. Did he really expect anything?

 

_“Sometimes I feel like a dream.”_

 

“Bobby hyung!” Junhoe runs towards him. “Hyung.” He pants.

“Chill. Take a deep breath first.” Bobby chuckles. “Anything?”

“Well…I was wondering…if…” Junhoe scratches his nape. “If…uhhh…never mind.” He blushes.

“What is it? Just tell me.”

It turns out that Junhoe wants to practice for his musical play. He has been chosen as the lead character so he is very nervous. Since Jinhwan is busy with his final year workload, he has no time to engage with Junhoe so Junhoe comes to Bobby.

“Why not with Hanbin?”

“He is busy crying because his pet goldfish died.” Junhoe tries not to laugh.

“Ohh…” Bobby nods. He skims through the script. “Okay so I’m gonna be…Lady Mirabeth. Do you want me to sound girly?”

“No!” Junhoe laughs. “I can’t focus like that. But you can wear wig. There is one scene…I have to play with her hair.”

“Ugh. No wig. Wig makes my head itch. I’ve worn once for fun and uhhh…the horror…”

“Ah okay. So no wig.”

Junhoe and Bobby study the script together. Even though it is just for practice, Junhoe wants it to be perfect and Bobby agreed with him too. He wants to help Junhoe to capture the emotions.

“Lady Mirabeth…father…disapproves our relationship.”

“But my Lord…” Bobby glances at the script again. “What is going to happen to us?”

“I don’t know…but whatever it is…please stay strong. For us…for me.” Junhoe touches his cheeks.

“I will…for us…for you…” Bobby looks into his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There is a silence between them as they exchange eye contact. Bobby could feel the intimacy between the two of them. The next scene is the kiss.

And they kiss.

Their kiss is soft, feeling their lips touching against each other.

“Ummm…ya. Yup.” Junhoe wipes his lips. “Uhhh…nice. I mean as what we practiced.” He could feel his blood rushes to his ears. What the heck is this strange feeling?

“Right. That was…your acting is good. No wonder you got the main lead.” Bobby bites his lips. “Uhh water?”

“Thanks.” Junhoe takes a big gulp. “So…uhhh let’s skip the kissing part.”

“Agreed.” Bobby is still nervous. They kissed. Even if it was just acting, they still kissed.

He knows he is pathetic right now but it feels good hearing “I love you” from Junhoe’s mouth and the kiss they shared, he loved it. But, it was just acting. There is no sincerity.

It hurts him but he feels happy, somehow.

He is happy. It is like a dream. Only happy and good things. His dream is full of rainbows and flowers with Junhoe dances around at the garden in his mind, making him smile happily.

Then the smile turns into tears.

Tears because he couldn’t bring himself to confess his feelings for Junhoe. Tears because he was late that he witnessed Junhoe falls into someone else’s arms. Tears because he is too in love with Junhoe and can’t hold back in this one-sided love. Tears because he can’t stop loving Junhoe no matter how hard he tries.

Tears because Junhoe would never love him back.

 

_“Sometimes I feel dead…like a dry leaf.”_

 

“Hey, Bobby. Can I talk to you after class?” Jinhwan looks at him.

“Uh sure.” He smiles on the outside but is nervous inside. Jinhwan looks serious and you don’t want to mess with serious Jinhwan.

They meet after class at the rooftop.

“What is this?” Jinhwan throws a small journal to the ground.

It is a journal which Bobby vents his emotions and feelings to a certain someone named Koo Junhoe together with some photos he took when they hang out. Bobby looks at the photos scattered on the ground and pages flipping due to the wind.

This hurts. Jinhwan really threw it.

“You know I’m seeing Junhoe right now. I thought you let go of him.” Jinhwan glares. “Junhoe is mine.”

_‘Junhoe is mine’_

“I know.” Bobby clears his throat. “I know.” He kneels down to collect the photos. “I know…”

“And then? What is this? And there was a recent…entry diary? Whatever. You are still in love with my Junhoe huh. Please stop.” Jinhwan folds his arms. “And plus…it feels weird. We are friends but you…love Junhoe…so yes, please stop.”

“It’s not easy. I’ve loved him for too long. I can’t just suddenly stop.”

“But he doesn’t love you back. Heck. He doesn’t even notice you.” Jinhwan stands there with a smug look on his face. “And oh. Let me help with the first step to let him go.” He grabs the journal from Bobby’s hand.

_‘But he doesn't love you back...he doesn't even notice you.’_

“Wait. Give it back.”

“No. You won’t get it back.” Jinhwan burns the journal with his lighter before quickly tosses it to the ground again. “There. First step.”

“What the fuck, Jinhwan!” Bobby tries to put the fire out but because the journal is just a small book, it burns almost completely in few seconds. His heart ache. He watches the fire continues burning the small journal.

“Forget about Junhoe. Leave us alone. Leave Junhoe. I get if you two are just friends but you are in love with my boyfriend and still…in love. I can’t stand that.” Jinhwan squeezes his shoulder. “Well, nice talk.”

Bobby feels like a dead leaf now. Weak. Ready to fall anytime to the ground. He still sits on the floor as he watches the fire slowly die out.

“Why did I fall in love with you?” Bobby looks at a photo he managed to keep in his pocket. “Stupid. I’m so stupid.”

 

“Bobby hyung.”

A voice wakes him up. It’s Donghyuk. Poor guy. He forgets that Donghyuk is there in his room. He apologizes to the younger man.

“Hyung…please…get change and let’s hang out at the cafe.”

“I don’t want to.”

But Bobby gives in. Plus, it is not such a bad idea to get something to drink. He hasn’t really left his room ever since his talk with Jinhwan the other day and after the talk, he avoids meeting Junhoe and even changed his phone number.

 

That was 3 months ago.

 

It has been 3 months since Bobby hears Junhoe’s voice or hear anything about Junhoe. It has been 3 difficult months for Bobby. But he wants Junhoe to be happy with Jinhwan while keeping his friendship with Jinhwan and Junhoe. He may lose his chance but he doesn’t want to lose the friendship.

Donghyuk thinks he is stupid for letting Junhoe go easily. Bobby thinks he is the strongest to do so and that Donghyuk doesn’t understand him.

They reach the cafe about 10 minutes later.

“I would like to drink salted caramel coffee and…hyung?” Donghyuk glances at him. “The usual? Okay. Iced americano.”

Bobby glads he chose to wear hoodie jacket and a mask to the cafe which means he could hide; hide from Junhoe and Jinhwan. Oh God. Why? Of all cafes in Seoul right now, why it has to be this cafe?

Of course, Junhoe looks happy with Jinhwan. His laugh, his smile are just so wonderful and precious. Jinhwan is lucky to be the one looking at Junhoe and be the one who makes Junhoe laughs and smiles.

Bobby could only wish.

“Uh. I want to go to the toilet for a second. Where’s the toilet?” Bobby thanked the barista before making his way there.

He looks at himself in the mirror. Bobby, when was the last time you smile?

“Bobby hyung?”

“Junhoe….” Bobby looks at Junhoe through the reflection in the mirror. He looks horrible but Junhoe looks great.

“Hyung…”

“Hey Junhoe.”

“Finally. I feel like I haven’t met you in years.” Junhoe smiles. “Why have you been ignoring me?”

Bobby realizes Junhoe’s voice turns sad. He slowly approaches the younger man.

“Can…I hug you?”

Junhoe nods. They hug with silence. Bobby holds back his tears. He hates how weak he is for Junhoe, he hates how he still loves Junhoe, he hates how he still couldn’t move on.

“Hyung…I’ve missed you…a lot. It’s boring without you.” Junhoe sits on the sink after the hug.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Then why do you stop talking with me? Seeing me? You changed your phone number and even Donghyuk doesn’t let me know your number.” Junhoe pouts. “Why? I thought we are friends.”

“We are friends.”

“But why did you…avoid me? Is it because I’m dating Jinhwan?”

Bobby stares at him. What should he say?

“Hyung…” Junhoe touches his shoulder. “I need to know. I don’t want to lose a friend…and you…you are Jinhwan hyung’s friend too.”

“Junhoe.” Bobby grabs his hands. “Why don’t you leave this restroom before Jinhwan barges in?” He quickly locks himself in the toilet. “Go.”

“But…alright.” Junhoe is confused. He stops at the door again before leaving. “What’s with Bobby hyung?”

“What took you so long? Are you okay?” Jinhwan holds his hand.

“Uhh stomachache.” Junhoe smiles a bit. “I want to go home.”

“Oh. Alright. Let’s go home then.”

 

_“I feel so weak. I’m just too in love with you.”_

 

“Junhoe.” Bobby shows up at the park.

It’s 11.30 at night. They decided to meet at a park near Bobby’s house. Junhoe feels something is off. Bobby looks unhappy. He knows there are pile of thoughts in Bobby’s mind that are bothering him. He wants Bobby to vent out everything to clear his mind.

“Hyung.” He smiles. He approaches Bobby then examines every part of Bobby while trying to read him. “Sshhh. Don’t talk yet.”

Bobby stands still, allowing Junhoe’s gentle touch on his face. Lucky. Jinhwan really is lucky. Jinhwan can feel this anytime he wishes.

“You look…gloomy. Where is that cheery smile?” Junhoe holds his cheeks. “Hyung?”

Bobby shuts his eyes, slowly pushing Junhoe’s hands away from his face.

“Hyung…”

“I’m sorry, Junhoe but please don’t…”

“So I was right.”

“About what?”

“About…us? You avoided me because I’m dating Jinhwan but…I don’t understand. You supported me…we used to hang out after Jinhwan and me became official then you suddenly…” Junhoe finally realizes it.

“Yes.” Bobby notices the look on Junhoe’s face. “Yes, Koo Junhoe. I love you…so much. There is never a day I stop loving you. I tried but…I can’t.” Bobby takes a few steps behind. “But I cherish our friendship more…that’s why I have to let you go…avoid you.”

“You…love me…” Junhoe turns away, hiding his tears from Bobby. Fool. He has always suspected but he doesn’t want to be confused between love or just friends.

He remembers their kiss. The kiss they shared when they rehearsed for the musical. The first practice ended with a kiss and they kissed again…and again. He couldn’t lie at that time. He loved the kiss. He felt good. There was a tingling sense in his body when he kissed Bobby.

But he thought it was just Bobby being nice to a friend. He ignored all the thoughts while actually hoping that Bobby loves him more than just friends.

“I do love you. A lot. I am crazy about you, Junhoe.” Bobby takes a deep breath. It’s difficult to talk when he is choking with tears.

“So why didn’t you tell me?” Junhoe looks at him.

“Because…you seem so in love with Jinhwan hyung. When you talk about him with your sparkly eyes, your bulbasaur smile…you sound so happy.” Bobby’s mind brings him back to the day he accompanied Junhoe for shopping. “And I’m friends with Jinhwan hyung…and I knew before you…that he likes you too. I don’t want-”

Bobby moves backwards. Fears.

Junhoe’s eyes are red from all the tears pouring down his cheeks. He looks at Bobby who is surprised with what just happened. He feels awful for slapping Bobby but perhaps Bobby deserves this.

“You…you can’t be selfish for once?”

“I can’t.” Bobby touches his cheek. “I want my friends to be happy. I will find my own love life someday.”

“But you are not happy, Kim Jiwon. Why are you this nice?” Junhoe wails at him, grabbing his shirt tightly as he presses his forehead against his chest. “You are not happy.”

“But you are happy…” Bobby kisses his forehead deeply. “And that’s all matters.”

They stay in that position for a few minutes. Junhoe feels calm being in Bobby’s arms. He loves this. Bobby smells so good that it makes him not wanting to let him go.

Bobby stares at one last dry leaf on a tree. The wind blows, forcefully pushes the leaf till it reaches the ground.

 

__“_ You see that tree?” Bobby points at it._

_“Hmmm…that?” Donghyuk looks at the tree. “What about it?”_

_“When the last leaf drops…I will leave this place.”_

_“Are you sure? But your unsettling feelings for Junhoe…”_

_“Let it stay unsettle…” Bobby sighs. “I don’t know. Maybe I will tell him the truth and then leave for good.”_

_“Don’t be hasty.” Donghyuk is worried. He looks at Bobby apologetically._

_Bobby just smiles. “I just want to live.”_

 

Bobby breaks away from their embrace.

“Can I hear something…even if you don’t mean it?”

“Wh…what is it?” Junhoe coughs.

“Please tell me that you love me.”

Junhoe looks into his eyes. “I love you…Kim Jiwon. I love you so much.”

Bobby wipes his tears. “Thank you.” He holds his face, slowly leaning for a kiss. “May I?”

Junhoe nods. He closes his eyes as he feels Bobby’s lips on his lips. The kiss is soft. He returns Bobby’s kiss. There is no touching and groping; just a gentle kiss.

“Wait. Where are you going? Bobby hyung! Kim Jiwon!” Junhoe stands in the middle of the park as he watches Bobby walking away.

_“When the last leaf drops…I will leave this place.”_

“Bobby…” Junhoe touches his lips. “Please…”

His brain finally tells him to chase Bobby but it is obviously too late. He tries to contact Bobby. Of course it is the operator telling him that the number could not be reached.

“Are you really leaving?”

 

_“But all the times, I’ve always loved you.”_

 

The year is 2019.

 

“Yes daddy. I’ve eaten my vegetables.”

Bobby ties her hair properly. “Good girl.” He kisses her head. “Now, time for piano lesson.”

He drives his daughter, Yooa, to the piano class. She has been showing her interest to learn to play piano after she followed him to a pianist concert last month. His friend suggested the class for him.

“Daddy, don’t you feel lonely sometimes?”

“Hmmm? What do you mean? I have you.” He glances at her.

“I know but…don’t you want to date again?” She plays with her doll.

“I would love to but maybe not too soon.”

“Do you miss mommy?”

“Always.” He pats her head.

Bobby got married 4 years ago. 4 years ago, he left Seoul to enroll in other university and finishes his study there. Because of frustration and sadness maybe, he agreed to an arranged marriage. He learns to love and feels loved. He is happy. Yooa was born but his wife passed away in labor.

He is still happy but he feels empty. He is glad that Yooa is growing beautifully like her mother.

“This must be the place. So huge.” Bobby parks his car. “Come here.” He carries Yooa in his arm.

“Daddy, I can walk.”

Bobby laughs. “Alright.” He slowly puts her down. “Let’s go…” He reads the sign. 3rd floor.

“Welcome to Axis of Fall Leaf.” The receptionist, Hwajung, bows her head.

“Oh. Hi.” Bobby bows to her. “I’d like to register my daughter for beginner’s class.”

After the registration is completed, Hwajung leads the way to the class.

“The teacher isn’t here yet.” Hwajung smiles. “Here is the schedule for beginner’s class.”

“Thank you.” He smiles at her. “Alright baby girl. Go mix around with other kids first okay.

“Okay daddy!” She passes her doll to Bobby.

“Yes, correct and there is a new student too. Kim Yooa. She just registered.” Hwajung explains.

“I see. Okay. Keep up the good work.”

Bobby is sure he hears correctly. That voice…is so familiar.

“Bobby hyung?”

“Koo Junhoe…it is you…”

They stand at the hallway with no words left their mouth, only letting their eyes speak for them. They meet again after 4 years. There are many things they want to talk about but how? How should they start?

But one thing for sure, all both of them want to do right now is hug. Just hug. Tightly. And cry. Cry in each other’s arms. Oh how Junhoe misses Bobby so much.

And yes, Bobby misses Junhoe. A lot.

But life doesn’t work that way right? He hears a cry from another man who clings on Junhoe’s shoulder, pressing his lips on the cheek.

“Oh hey.” Junhoe puts his hands on his waist. “What are you doing here baby?”

“I miss you…” He laughs. “Actually I just come by to take my car. Remember that I’m using your car today because mine at the workshop.”

Bobby watches the two men in their own world. He just smiles, wishing that he could be the man in Junhoe’s arms right now. Face it, Bobby. You and Junhoe are never meant to be. Not in the life, maybe the next life. He smiles at the thought.

“Bye Chanwoo. I’ll see you in the evening.” Junhoe gives a quick kiss.

When he turns around to talk with Bobby, he realizes that the elder man is not here anymore. He asks his receptionist but she said she didn’t see anyone leaving. He figures maybe Bobby goes to the washroom. He waits for 5 minutes but still no sign of Bobby.

He sighs.

There are so many things he wants to share and talk about with Bobby. No, he hasn’t moved on. Dating Chanwoo is just to fill his lonely heart. The kiss still feels new even though it was 4 years ago.

Junhoe knows where his heart belongs.

But Bobby feels like he shouldn’t be the third person in the relationship. Seeing them hurts but Junhoe’s happiness matters the most here.

If Junhoe is happy, then he is happy.

“Mr Koo…the students are waiting.”

Junhoe smiles at her. He nods. He looks at the registration record. Kim Yooa, the daughter. Maybe his daughter could bring him close to Bobby. But what about Chanwoo? He sighs. Can he be selfish? He remembers telling that to Bobby but he doesn't have the heart to hurt Chanwoo like this.

Maybe the time will come. He shouldn’t be hasty and ruins his own relationship because of his selfish act. He enters the room and notices immediately the child named Kim Yooa.

“If we can’t be together…maybe we can be friends?”

Junhoe meets Bobby after the class. Bobby glances at his daughter.

“How was the class?”

“I love it!”

She sounds enthusiastic. He doesn’t want to change to other academy just because the teacher is the man who he dearly loves even until today. He combs her hair properly before carrying her in his arms.

“I guess so. We can be friends.” Bobby looks at him.

The two of them just exchange looks without saying a word when there are thousands of words in their head that they wish they could just throws them out. The silence is then accompanied by a soft, piano melody from across the room.

It feels like a drama.

Except, it has uncertain ending.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. feel free to say anything you all want hahaha. this is for #JunbobFicsParty2019


End file.
